Everdark
by Sazuna
Summary: Originally a collection of standalone poems for Kurumi/Nightmare x Shidou. I changed it (again (and again and again )) and now it will contain more characters. It will always be connected to her in some way though. She's easily my fave character in DaL! and tsun-/yandere in general.
1. Intro (Content)

**Intro Everdark**

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's characters belong to Tachibana Koushi.

THIS CHAPTER is just a INTRO kind of thing you would/could see on the back side of a book. Or maybe a COMMENT of some sorts. EXPLANATION or whatever. Laugh your asses off if you feel like it^^. If it's not of interest for you just skip it!

I kind of changed a lot for this collection of poems. Originally just one poem (Everdark) for Kurumi/Nightmare by now it has a lot of chapters and just the title remains with this name.

Completely fictuous (Real word? Now it is!) sometimes but always being poems surrounding Kurumi/Nightmare in some way.

My at this point latest one (A new Nightmare) revolves around Kotori for example but will give a starting point for my next one directly involving her again!

Comments at the start of a chapter might be a bit off because I sometimes change the oder/content at my whim^^

Don't ask for fast uploads pls :) My policy is quality not quantity so it might either be extremely fast in succession or take extremely long!

Flames will be eaten while they're still burning. I'll use them to feed Natsu! Maybe Kotori too being flame spirit but I don't know if she would like them...

Don't know if this was somehow helpful or needed but I felt like I should actually write one.

Sounded like a funny idea to me haha

I hope you have fun reading and commenting this if possible. It keeps us writers alive and going ;)

A/N: Thanks to all who actually took the time to somehow at least look into this or my chapters in general.

Special thanks to Hellsing's reaper and shadow gumball for answering me some questions and giving me their opinions on some stuff. They know what I mean!


	2. This endless Dream

This endless Dream

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's characters belong to Tachibana Koushi

I must say Kurumi is easily my fave Date A Live!-character. There are lots and lots and lots of reasons for that and her other fans will be able to double that.

Best tsun-/yandere in my opinion. + I believe that Kurumi/Nightmare is Shidou's fated one even if they can't be.

Written from the S2 Ep. 13 ending point.

_I hate you; I love you_

_despise you and envy you_

_And though both apply_

_both tell me one thing_

_I wish it was possible for me to..._

_But it's not possible_

_I long for you_

_My true feelings_

_I cannot comprehend them_

_Or should I say_

_Not all of my feelings are the same ones_

_I tried again after failing once _

_Although I knew it was impossible_

_I want to accept you but I don't_

_I reach out_

_but as soon as I would be able to grab your hand_

_for you to save me_

My other side forces us apart again

It can't accept you

Shidou

Itsuka

It doesn't want to be saved

It wants me to forever be alone in our darkness

So I won't wake up

So I won't find out that this could all end

so easily

but still it's so hard

I want to be happy

and I don't at the same time

Both sides long for you

But you're a dream I'm not allowed to dream about

A good one

That I will never be allowed to join

because I'm not good

I don't deserve it

It would kill me

forever

And that is why I will always have to kill myself

again and again and again

To protect myself from the happiness

that would destroy me

I would live a mortal life

damned to die one day

damned to escape this endless circle

To fade away like everyone else

I wish I would have learned from you earlier

In another time

Before I fell into a dark, deep slumber

into this darkness

But not anymore

I can't wake up anymore

from this endless nightmare

I hope that at least these memories remain

Memories of that girl I once was...

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

Note: I'm thinking about writing another poem that's longer and from a more fictuous (does this word exist? Well who cares! Now it does^^) view just because I love her.


	3. Ray of Light

Ray of Light

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's characters belong to Tachibana Koushi

I must say Kurumi is easily my fave Date A Live!-character. There are lots and lots and lots of reasons for that and her other fans will be able to double that.

Best tsun-/yandere in my opinion. + I believe that Kurumi/Nightmare is Shidou's fated one even if they can't be.

I love you, I love you not

I love you, I love you not

I love you, I love you not

Funny tradition

Tearing petals of a flower to find out

if you love someone or not

The last plucked petal shows what is the truth

Kind of doesn't fit me

It should be:

I love me, I love me not

Because I know

Like the two sides of a coin

we can't be without each other

Neglecting one would mean neglecting the other

Toss her away and I am tossed away too

Accept me and you have to accept her too

I don't understand

Why can't you accept it

My feelings for him

Do you always want to keep me for yourself

Don't you want to be saved?

What do you fear?

I want to

But I can't do it without you

I can't love him

Not before I can love you

But I don't

You trap me here

In this cage forever

and each time I try to escape you take me back

Back into my cell

To never ever see the Light of day

and for that you neither

Two sides

One can't live without the other

This is where we stand

I will hate you no matter what

Forever

Short because there are two sides to this poem.

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

A/N: Changed the title to _Everdark_ and made it a collection that will probably have 3 maybe 4 parts! Please tell me if you wish to see more of a Kurumi x Nightmare x Shido collection.


	4. Darkness of Fear

Darkness of Fear

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's characters belong to Tachibana Koushi

I must say Kurumi is easily my fave Date A Live!-character. There are lots and lots and lots of reasons for that and her other fans will be able to double that.

Best tsun-/yandere in my opinion. + I believe that Kurumi/Nightmare is Shidou's fated one even if they can't be.

This Shidou

Corrupting her

Corrupting me

Making us believe

that there is actually salvation

But there isn't

We always have to stay in the dark

Meaning reaching out

would mean

to give up your powers

OUR power

A life of a mortal

One life

Yes

When we lose our powers

I am afraid this would happen

Because you don't know

I love you

But I can't tell you that

I don't have the right

Maybe it would be better to just leave

Kill Zephiel myself and die

Freeing you

For you are the first of us

all others would probably fanish

Because we are just

all others I can kill and create as I wish

They disappear

Because they are not really you

They are not Kurumi

No matter how often I do it

I can't kill you

But I will always be able to bring you back

The place where you belong

By my side

Not his

I will love you even if you hate me

Forever

Short because there are two sides to this poem.

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

A/N: Changed the title to _Everdark_ and made it a collection that will probably have 3 maybe 4 parts! Please tell me if you wish to see more of a Kurumi x Nightmare x Shido collection.


	5. Distorting my Reality

Distorting my Reality

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's characters belong to Tachibana Koushi

Let's have Shidou's share too. Thanks goes to Hellsing's reaper for suggesting it before I rewind the time for her. Took me long enough XD

Written from the S2 Ep.11 (Encore OVA) ending point.

_Everytime I see you_

_I somehow feel_

_Insignificant_

_Uncapable of doing anything_

_I can't think_

_You just lead me_

_You do what you want_

_Distract me_

_Distort me_

_Wind me up again_

_Can I even say it like that?_

_I really don't know_

_Time seems to stand still_

_While you are with me_

_And I don't know why_

_I feel helpless_

_And I'm afraid of it_

_But I like it too_

_Distorting my very self, my being_

_Since you do things that are unacceptable_

_Unacceptable for me_

_For all_

_You don't even accept them yourself_

_I just know it_

_I see it_

_But it doesn't really matter to you_

_You do what you want_

_Making your own reality_

_Wit some goal_

_I don't seem to be able to grasp it_

_But I feel I will_

_One day_

_And then it will be my turn_

_To change your reality_

_And to save you too_

_From this reality you have created_

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.


	6. A new Nightmare

A new Nightmare

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's characters belong to Tachibana Koushi

I forgot something before I do a rewind.

Let's pretend Kotori couldn't break off her attack in S1 Episode 10. It's not directly Kurumi but I felt like putting it in anyway as it kind of involves her too.

_Why?_

_She is still alive?_

_But how?_

_I'm certain my attack would be fatal_

_But it didn't hit_

_Oh my god_

_Don't tell me_

_Onii-chan?_

_You_

_You_

_No_

_NO_

_NOOOO_

_He's..._

_dead?_

_Why?_

_Impossible_

_He's..._

_gone?_

_Really really gone?_

_And Nightmare?_

_Her look..._

_the same as me?_

_Distorted_

_But didn't she want him dead?_

"_How could you kill him?"_

"_Your own brother?"_

_Yes_

_I_

_I lost control_

_And lost the one I loved the most?_

_Tears?_

_No_

_Why am I being blamed?_

_I was supposed to save him_

_Is this what I actually am?_

_A monster_

_A Spirit with no control_

_Haha_

_I wanted to save them_

_I wanted them to know what love is_

_I wanted him to teach them_

_That they AREN'T monsters_

_That WE aren't monsters_

_That can only kill_

_But in the end_

_The one who couldn't be saved_

_The one who proved me wrong_

_Was myself!_

_The irony_

_As my conciousness fades away_

_As I see Nightmare_

_Trembling in fear_

_From me of all people_

_As I start to destroy everything..._

_Everyone that was saved_

_Without being able to control it_

_My last thought as a human being is:_

"_The one who I wished for the most to be saved..._

_was probably me._

_But in the end._

_I wasn't able to._

_I'm sorry._

_Onii-chan."_

_Now the only thing left for me._

_Is to kill the one who made me this way._

_Bye Nightmare._

_Forever_

_I will free the world of you._

_Just for a new one to take your place._

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

A/N: Normally my poems involve the theme death. It's actually impressive that this is the first I actually had in a poem for DaL!


	7. Out of Time

Out of Time

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's characters belong to Tachibana Koushi

Hence the reason for my last chapter not being of Kurumi^^ I hope you enjoy or whatever you would call it when a poem is good but sad. Oh and this one really turned out in another way than I actually expected it to.

Best tsun-/yandere in my opinion. + I believe that Kurumi/Nightmare is Shidou's fated one even if they can't be.

_Impossible_

_NO_

_Shi-..._

_dou..._

_?  
You_

_can't possibly_

_Why?_

_Why did you disappear?_

_Where did you go?_

_What happened?_

_Fear_

_That is the last thing I remember_

_Death_

_He is gone_

_I was afraid..._

_What irony_

_I always die_

_So often_

_I kill all the time_

_Now that it was going to end_

_forever_

_I wasn't ready_

_Although I myself_

_always kill_

_So often_

_I wasn't prepared myself_

_Scorching flames_

_I was about to disappear_

_Into the dark forever_

_But now_

_I am still alive_

_crisps_

_ashes_

_Shidou_

_as he turns into nothing more than that_

_it was supposed to be me_

_and now_

_The one I needed the most_

_the only one_

_No one else_

_Was killed _

_by his own sister from all the people_

_Actually_

_Thinking about it..._

_I was the only one_

_Who wanted to kill him_

_By that_

_My goal_

_I can never reach it now_

_In terror_

_I watch_

_Megiddo_

_pointed at me_

_In her eyes_

_I see the same fear_

_The same bloodthirst_

_as mine_

_I guess_

"_How could you kill him?"_

"_Your own brother?"_

_I cry out_

_I see that she knows what she did_

_Disbeliefe_

_Just like me_

_Like me_

_For killing the one person_

_we needed the most_

_The only one who really counted_

_Who could save us_

_Charging her beam again_

_She will kill me_

_And there is nothing..._

_Nothing I can do_

_Rooted by fear_

_Disappearing forever_

_Tears?_

_Not me of all people_

_Does this mean_

_Regret?_

_Such an emotion_

_I can't remember it_

_Although it seams familiar_

_Somehow_

_But it's all in vayne_

_For it being too late_

_I am out of time_

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

A/N: Is the expression "All in vayne" written right or did I write it wrong? I might just be playing too much LoL lately...

I'm also thinking that my poems look _slim _somehow XD Well literally! But the counter tells me it has more words than the others lol


	8. Lost Dark

Lost Dark

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's characters belong to Tachibana Koushi

This is officially the last chapter people. I might add some chapters in between but this one rounds it up!

I must say Kurumi is easily my fave Date A Live!-character. There are lots and lots and lots of reasons for that and her other fans will be able to double that.

Best tsun-/yandere in my opinion. + I believe that Kurumi/Nightmare is Shidou's fated one even if they can't be.

As all written from the S2 Ep. 13 ending point.

_So dark_

_So light_

_So blight_

_So bright_

_So many truths_

_So many lies_

_So many lives_

_So many deaths_

_So much pain_

_So real_

_So misplaced_

_So much to see_

_So much to feel_

_So unreal_

_I don't understand_

_How could I do something like this?_

_This is not me!_

_This can't be me!_

_No!_

_NO!_

"_NO!"_

"Wake up! Kurumi!"

"Wha... What?"

"Oh my god! I'm so relieved.

You were screaming NO the whole time!

Are you ok now?"

"Ehm... yes. I guess."

"Are you SURE you're alright?"

"Yes I am. Don't worry"

"As if I could tell him all that had happened there...

So weird. It's not normal for me to have such a Nightmare."

"Well ok... I'm off to work now honey.

Until later then."

*Chu*

"Love you too! Until later then, _Shidou_."

**Everdark – The End**

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

A/N: That *Chu* is supposed to be a kiss on the lips btw. I know it sucked but I didn't know how else to write it. But it was kind of funny implementing it like that anyway^^

If someone wants to know the "why?" / "wtf!" of this chapter and other stuff about this whole collection of oneshots which I made over some months feel free to read the Epilogue! I'll post it as an "additional chapter". It will have some additional explanations and personal comments, thoughts etc. of mine.


	9. Broken toy - beta version -

Broken Toy -beta version-

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's characters belong to Tachibana Koushi.

This one is really messed up in my opinion... I don't even remember how I came to write it. It makes me – the author – shiver. Very long and split up somehow to say. Chaos. Much different from first intended. I broke writing this into two parts. Actually my first attempt at this poem was very unsatisfactory for me. But I liked my plot_. I might rewrite this and post it anew later on. Musst clean this mess up. But I thought I would post/show you this let's call it "beta version". To hear your oppinion on it!_

This time Origami is trapped inside Nightmare after being devoured by her. But what happened to Shidou?

_Pleading,_

_screaming,_

_crying,_

_agonizing,_

_foresaking,_

_revolting,_

_selfdestruction,_

_an endless torture,_

_death,_

_that is what I love_

_Although this time_

_I feel more_

_something different_

_my newest toy_

_who knew_

_that it would be that one_

_that was the most fun_

_feeling her_

_touching her_

_my hands_

_stroking her hair_

_my tongue_

_tasting her_

_the feeling of her skin_

_her agony_

_in every moment_

_endlessly forsaking me_

_trying to break free_

_just to save _

_which can not be saved anymore_

_she shudders_

_as I continue to touch her_

_I kiss her_

_a deep kiss_

_one sided_

_for she hates it_

_I continue to touch her_

_moving my hands along her legs_

_her arms_

_unable to escape_

_kiss her most private parts_

_feeling them with my tongue_

_touching it_

_trapped for all eternity_

_for me to play around with_

_immortal_

_she shudders every time_

_every single time_

_I love it_

_how can this be?_

_for me to feel like this_

_for someone_

_that hates my very existence_

_I feel her up once again_

_as always_

_hm?_

_what is this?_

_she suddenly stops_

_what?_

_I continue touching her_

_I kiss her_

_but no reaction_

_I look into her eyes_

_her gaze_

_not hate_

_but somehow distant_

_not dead_

_her heart still beating_

_it's like she gave up_

_surrendered her existence_

_her resistance faded away_

_her life lost forever_

_something moves in me_

_what is actually happening_

_losing what I most treasured?_

_I feel like fading away_

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

A/N: Poor Origami. Her "existence" broke down instead of giving in to Kurumi's torment. But what is with Kurumi after she leaves forever?


	10. Broken Toy

Broken Toy

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's characters belong to Tachibana Koushi.

The final version. By the way I uploaded a beta version in case someone feels like seeing how a story of mine might look when it is still in link  s/11052304/9/Everdark to get to the beta version. And yes I know it's the chapter just before this one but I put a link anyway just because I can^^

Origami is trapped inside Nightmare after being devoured by her. She desperatly tries to break free to help Shidou, which is long gone though.

_An endless torture_

_The Pleading, screaming,_

_crying, agonizing,_

_foresaking me,_

_for what I have done_

_Never dying_

_She lies there_

_chained at hands and feet_

_No escape from the Darkness_

_My favourite toy_

_Only for me to play with_

_I touch her with my hands_

_I start by with her hair_

_then go over to her face kissing her lips,_

_a deep kiss, like a lover's one_

_In the meantime I feel her breasts,_

_taking my time going over to her most private part_

_Tasting it, savouring it_

_It is what she hates the most,_

_I am the one_

_That is what I love_

_I can't understand why_

_But this time,_

_she doesn't react,_

_she doesn't shiver when I touch_

_I look into her eyes_

_A gaze that seems to look into nothingness_

_she broke down, surrendered to me_

_Her only escape_

_Taking my joy_

_What is this empty feeling of mine?_

_Is this what they call sadness?_

_I feel Tears running down my cheeks_

_And myself falling into Darkness forever_

_For I lost what I loved most_

_Origami Tobiichi_

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

A/N: Much different from the beta version I musst say. But I wanted to structure it a bit and make it, let's say, not so stretched.


	11. Living a forgotten Story or a Plot's End

Living a forgotten Story or a Plot's Ending?

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's characters belong to Tachibana Koushi

Hm takes me forever to post something I know. But for me quality goes way over quantity.

Written from the S2 Ep.11 (Encore OVA) ending point.

_In the end this is what I seek_

_What I wish for_

_Knowledge of what I am here for_

_What was it that made me be and are I for?_

_In the last moments of life if not to any other time_

_This is what we want to find out_

_We wonder_

_If anyone would know better than me_

_Forever dying and being born yet again_

_If this will ever end_

_After all it had a beginning_

_So shouldn't it also have an ending?_

_A good story always has a start and an end_

_Obviously_

_But what is the purpose of it being there_

_Why was this story told_

_It written for_

_And what was it told for_

_And for who_

_I have died endlessly_

_And was born again_

_and again and again_

_Maybe the one who wrote my story simply forgot how it ends?_

_Or can he simply not decide what my purpose here is yet?_

_Will all this end when it remembers?_

_Maybe there was never supposed to be one_

_I just don't know_

_Maybe waiting is all I have to do_

_Or I myself must decide what I want to have lived for_

_An interesting idea actually_

_Making myself the author of my own story_

_Not that I have the creativity, after all_

_I am Darkness_

_Eternally_

_One can not write in the dark_

_So someone who walks the light maybe_

_I should find someone who does...?_

_One that is so not me_

_A creator of a memory of how it ends_

_For a story with a plot that doesn't seem to want to finish_

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

A/N: Quality wasn't easy this time. I knew what I wanted to confine but not how to bring it to paper^^ Fuck logic. Maybe that is what I should call my next chapter.


	12. Epilogue (ramble and special thanks)

**Epilogue Everdark**

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's characters belong to Tachibana Koushi. Apart from my rambling. THAT'S MINE!^^

First of: This chapter does NOT contain story etc. so if you don't give a shit about my ramble don't bother reading it XD

Facts: I don't think alot of people would know because of how my fictuous name. I'm male. Believe it or not I was already hit on in games because I use it ingame too... While we're at it; 24, german.

Almost all chapters here are from Kurumis view and the others somehow lead to her too.

I take my time^^

I must say I like Kurumi the most from all Yanderes there are in mangas (sorry Yuno Gasai but you lost.)

When I first started this I really did not expect myself to actually write one or more stories so these were first some poems that were just standalones for her. Changed it later as you can see!

I might add more chapters to this story but the previous one ("Lost in Dark")to this is officially the last one that rounds it up.

When I was thinking about my last chapter I really thought that I should somehow write something that goes *bamm*, *in your face* haha

What to think about it and how to interpret stuff. I think that makes out "Fanfiction". If you want to you can think your own part to the last chapter. It was/is the intention.

I don't know when I'll write something again and for who from what series but there will be more give it time.

My stories are short I know. They're all poems and they probably always will be. Live with it^^

Special thanks to Hellsing's reaper and shadow gumball for answering me some questions and giving me their opinions on some stuff. They know what I mean!

**I would and could write more but I'll leave it at this. Thanks for your attention, for reading this and see you around!**


End file.
